


Live Wire

by BraveAchilles



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kerry Eurodyne, Car Sex, Johnny is only mentioned a few times but he is there, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Johnny Silverhand/Kerry Eurodyne, No beta we die like Johnny Silverhand, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveAchilles/pseuds/BraveAchilles
Summary: “I actually, uh lost my virginity in this car.” V says with a soft chuckle. It wasn’t exactly the most memorable occasion, more of an after thought, that V was just now recalling. Kerry is quiet for a moment staring at V. As if trying to see the 16 year old nomad from years ago that fooled around in the back of this car. Then takes the cigarette back from V for another drag.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Live Wire

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired on a nomad!v/Kerry tumblr post. V is for the most part left pretty vague, but there are a few details and Kerry says V’s name in this. Ngl this is just a super self indulgent V/Kerry fic I’ve been wanting to write.
> 
> No beta. English is second language. All mistakes are mine. Blah. Blah.
> 
> Also I know next to nothing about cars, so don’t expect much.

V’s foot pumps the gas petal of the car as his fingers turn the key forcing the engine to try and roll over. The car stutters a whine with each attempt as the engine protests instead of starting. After the fifth attempt V smacks his palm against the steering wheel in frustration. 

“Son of a bitch.” He sighs leaning back into the drivers seat in a moment of defeat. The car was old and in truly terrible shape. V should have know better than expect it to start up so easily. Never really had expected to see the car he lost almost a year ago. He just wished it had been in better shape than this.

As V pushes himself out of the car, in the corner of his eye V sees Kerry stretched out on one of the lounge chairs, wearing little to nothing. Kerry fiddles with the guitar resting between his fingers humming along as his bare foot swirls around the pool water. He catches V staring and send a wink his direction before settling back into the song.

Rolling his eyes V walks to the front of the car propping the hood open. The engine wasn’t smoking at least, so V knows he’s dealt with a lot worse than whatever was ahead of him. The electric coupling rig he set up is still in place. Surface level it doesn’t look too terrible. The California heat beats down on the leather jacket he’s wearing which V sheds and tosses out of the way. It’s instantly a lot cooler in V’s old tank top, Johnny’s dog tags jingling as he leans over the engine to get a better look.

“He’s checking out your ass.” Johnny flickers into existence just in the edge of V’s vision. Which isn’t exactly a surprise to V, nothing too unusual for Kerry to do, surprised more that Johnny had bothered even mentioning it. V chucks it up to him being bored and focused back on the car.

Sweat starts rolling down the skin of V’s arms the longer he works the car over. Fingers caked in grease as he goes over checking each of the cars fluids and accessing the worst of the damage. There wasn’t a much left to check around the engine, V reaches up to grab the hood, giving it one last look over before slamming it shut.  
  


Glancing over he catches Kerry’s staring himself and V sends back the wink. V nudges his box of tools across the ground, closer toward the center of the car, with the side of his boot. Then sitting down, V lays back carefully and scoots himself under the belly of the vehicle to get a better view. The under carriage is in as much of a mess as the engine block is making V sigh. It would give him something else to focus on for a while at least.

He start running through the basics again. Working his wrenches and screw drivers where they need to tighten and loosen bits and pieces. Using his fingers for the spots he can’t quite reach. His digits are even further stained with grease that V has to keep attempting to rub clean against his jeans and tank top. Kerry’s guitar strumming has been a steady background noise for the better part of an hour that had gradually come to a stop. Something V wouldn’t have really noticed with how much focus he was putting into his old car if it weren’t for Johnny bringing attention to it.

“Your input is giving the neighbors a free show.” Johnny says casually. V glances around from under the car, now seeing Johnny sitting at the edge of the pool, artificial legs flicking in the unmoving water. V’s eyes then follow the direction Johnny is looking in.

Kerry is still on the lounge chair, but the guitar was nowhere to be found. Instead Kerry stretches his arms above his head before relaxing further back into the lounge. Bright sun reflecting off his gold cybernetics. Almost like a show, Kerry’s hands slide down his chest lower and lower until they reach the hem of the tight black speedo. Tugging on the material a few times Kerry lets it snap against his hips, before dragging the swimsuit down his legs and kicking it off onto the ground.

Watching this happen V tries to remain focused on the car. Picking up a wrench and slotting it around a blot to tighten it. Almost unable to seemingly help himself, Kerry runs his palm back up one of his thighs and over his soft cock, closing his eyes contently as his fingers then dip even lower. V’s mouth goes dry as he watches Kerry touch himself. He can feel Johnny getting turned on watching Kerry. Not that V wasn’t as well, but he also had to hear the filthy thoughts Johnny was thinking. Flickering from the pools edge to now leaning over Kerry.

‘Fuck he looks good. Whoring himself out, like some kinda joy toy, for anyone who wants a look. Starting to think just your cock isn’t enough for him.’

The wrench in V grip is pulled too hard going straight through one of the oil pans. It dents enough to puncture the metal, as a stream of filthy oil sprays across V’s chest, almost hitting his face if he hadn’t blocked it with his palm.

“Shut up Johnny.” V grits his teeth and quickly fixes the pan so it doesn’t leak all over the place. V reminds himself he was busy working on the car right now anyways. Glancing back at Kerry once more, his back is arched off the lounge chair, with a hand buried between his legs. V considered heavily for a moment to take a break, if he didn’t know that Kerry was likely purposely trying to distract him, fingering himself in the only spot V would have been able to see.

V isn’t sure for how long he gets lost in his work. Mindlessly finding each problem and starting a patch work to fix it. At least another hour. Which was apparently too long for Kerry’s liking. V missed the sound of the soft pads of Kerry’s feet as they came towards him. Doesn’t realize Kerry is there until V feels a tap against his shin. He’s elbow deep holding part of the car together, but hums to acknowledge Kerry. Who doesn’t answer. Instead seeing V’s jean clad legs, that were laying out exposed, was free range. Kerry’s foot runs itself over V’s shin, knocks once against his knee, then up the inside his thigh, before resting heavy against V’s crotch.

“You almost done down there?” Kerry rubs his foot against V’s dick the longer he spent under the car. “I’m starting to miss you.” V tries to finish what he was working on as quickly as he could. Scooting himself down until he was out from under the car and could look up at Kerry. Who had his speedo back on and looking down at V with a half smile.

“Hey.” V says as a breath leaves him. Who looked not nearly as put together as Kerry with the sun lit glow behind him. V’s blonde hair was dirty, grease smeared over his arms up to his elbows, with a few marks on his face, and his clothes stained with oil. V’s sweat soaked tank top stuck against the middle of his chest and had bunched itself halfway up his torso. The longer Kerry’s eyes lingered the more it felt like V was about to be eaten alive. 

Pushing himself up to stand V rests his hands on Kerry’s hips, bringing him closer, instantly leaving thick black fingerprints against his skin. “Shit, I should wash up first.”

“Don’t you dare.” Kerry takes V’s hand, that had been pulling away, and presses it against his chest and dragging it downwards. V’s grease covered fingers leave behind five long black streaks from Kerry’s nipple down to the valley of his hips.

Smirking V cups Kerry’s jaw and pulls him into a soft kiss and presses the older man against the side of the car. Kerry kisses V deep and impatiently, each time V takes a breath Kerry nips at his bottom lip and pushes for more. V feels Kerry’s tongue push against his as the rockerboy’s ringed fingers thread through V’s hair urging him closer. Not asking for more and instead taking what he wants.

They’re rutting against each other and V is hard in his jeans, his dick pressing roughly against the material, as he rubs off against Kerry’s own matching hardness. V’s hands wander across Kerry’s skin leaving black marks everywhere he touched. Down Kerry’s tattooed arms, back over his hips, his taunt stomach, up over his chest, then around his thighs as V lifts him and urges Kerry to wrap around him.

V carries Kerry to the front of the car and settles him down. Kerry lays back against the hood like he’s trying to model for a dirty magazine. Arms above his head and legs spread wide. The tiny swim suit does nothing to hide Kerry’s hard dick. Stretched obscenely as it tries and fails to contain the erection. The pink swollen tip of Kerry’s cock has pushed itself out above the top hem forcing itself to be freed. Kerry admired the grease smears across his skin, dragging his fingers through them, making a further mess of himself. 

While V pulled his tank top off, ringed fingers reach out, as Kerry hooks into V’s belt loops of his jeans tugging him closer. V leans over the car and cups Kerry’s face in his hands to kiss him again. Smearing a line of grease over his freckled cheek. His lips drag further down Kerry’s neck just along side the cyberware, rolling his hips against Kerry’s, and sucks a bruise into his neck.

“You know I have a shoot for tomorrow right?” Kerry murmurs behind a lustful sigh, hands back in V’s hair, all but pushing him to leave more and more marks on Kerry’s skin.

“I know...“ V says with a smirk, before pulling back from the third blooming bruise he left, just above Kerry’s collar bone. “I’m making sure you look good for it.” As he drags his tongue to licks a line up Kerry’s neck and nips at his earlobe.

V’s hands then go right for the swimsuit. Sliding a finger in the hem of each side and pulling it until it slips down enough to get caught around one of Kerry’s ankles. V spreads Kerry’s legs further open, with his hands leaving fresh grease marks, to see his hole is already wet with lube. So Kerry had been fingering himself earlier.

“You started without me.” V tsks even though he had seen Kerry do it. He undoes the button and zipper of his jeans, to pull his cock out, hard and throbbing in his hand. It juts out of his jeans and presses against the upper part of Kerry’s thigh between his groin. V’s cock twitched at just the warmth and anticipation. Bumping against Kerry’s thick cock, that weeps a bead of precum, rolling down the length and sticking to V’s cock. 

“Couldn’t help myself.” V doesn’t have to look up to see as he can hear the smirk in Kerry’s unapologetic words. He grabs Kerry by his ass, dragging him down the hood, as V pushes his hips foreword and sinks his cock into Kerry smoothly. “Fuck V.” Kerry curses, not expected that so quickly, hands pressing flat against the hood wherever he can find a grip to brace himself. V’s barely a few inches in and can already feel Kerry’s body asking for more. Practically pulling him in. It’s an addicting tight heat that V got hooked on the first taste. Knowing Kerry can take it V snaps his hips all the way forward to push his thick cock as deep as it can go without hesitation.

“Sorry.” V is certainly not. “Couldn’t help myself.” Teasing the same words Kerry had just told him. Kerry groans letting his head fall back against the warm metal of the car as V’s hands tighten their grip as he sinks into him. More than likely leaving finger shaped bruises over Kerry’s cheeks. Pulling his hips back, V lets his cock nearly slip free, before sinking all the way back in one fluid motion.

It isn’t the first time V has fucked someone over the hood of a car, so it’s easy to find a position that works well. Keeping Kerry held in place as V slams his cock in over and over. It’s rough and relentless. The car rocks back and forth with their motions. Kerry’s legs wrap themselves around V’s waist again, arms stretched out above his head, as his palms leaving sweaty handprints where they press up against the windshield.

Sweat rolls down V’s bare chest as he fucks Kerry rough and dirty at a relentless pace. Moans of pure sin fall from Kerry unabashedly loud, cursing and arching his back off the hood, each time V’s dick rails into him deep. Leaning forward again V captures Kerry’s mouth in his with another kiss. Or attempts too, as the new angle makes Kerry’s eyes go wide and hazy at the edges, mouth lax as he moans.

“That’s the spot, hmm?” V’s voice is rough gravel with lust, looming over Kerry, as he keeps pressing his cock into the spot making him melt. Kerry’s arms wrap around V pulling him in ever closer. Nails digging into V’s back leaving behind angry pink scratches where they drag downwards with each thrust.

“Almost there-“ Kerry voice is wrecked, wrapping himself tightly against V, who has no choice but to fuck Kerry exactly how he wants. Kerry’s cock remained untouched, hard and laying against his abdomen, precum oozing and making a puddle on his stomach stuck between them. “Fuck V, I’m gonna cum.”

V doesn’t need Kerry to tell him he’s close. Feels it in the way Kerry’s body gets tense, tight around V’s cock, chest heaving as his breath gets heavy, and his knuckles turning white as he clings to V’s back. Kerry’s steady moaning getting softer and higher as he cums. One after the other until he’s near breathless. Cum is streaked all over Kerry and V’s chest in a mess along with the grease marking their skin.

V hips settled into a heavy roll as he worked Kerry through his orgasm. “Valen,” Kerry murmurs V’s name making his breath catch in his throat. Kerry’s hands cups V’s face bringing him in close enough to bump noses. “Come on, make a bigger mess of me.” The words make V groan nipping at Kerry’s scarred lip, before returning to fucking his cock quick and hard. V moans as his cock pulses and fills Kerry’s hole. Working his dick in sloppy half thrusts making cum spill out and leak onto the hood. Sinking in deep one last time before pulling out cum sticking to his dick.

The hands digging into V’s back release as Kerry lays back flush against the hood. V lays down next to him each catching their breath. Finding his lighter V lights up a cigarette, a bad habit he’s picked up from Johnny, inhaling the sweet taste of nicotine. Kerry reaches out taking the cigarette from V stealing a long drag before handing it back.

“Sorry about the car.” Kerry sounds almost half apologetic about the sweat, cum and grease stains that would be left for V to wipe up later. Not that it wasn’t at least half his fault as well.

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” V says with a sigh, glancing up at the clear sky, still left with plenty of day. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve fucked on this car.” Or in it, or on top of it for that matter. Weren’t exactly too many other private places you could find inside of a nomad clan. V takes another drag in the quite pause of conversation.

Kerry pushes himself up to sit on the edge of the hood with a slight wince. Grabbing V’s filthy tank top and trying to clean up what he could. The grease just smeared further across Kerry’s skin. “I need a shower.” Kerry eventually decides defeated by the stain. “You want to come join me?” V nods his head in agreement but makes no motion to move lost in thought.

“I actually, uh lost my virginity in this car.” V says with a soft chuckle. It wasn’t exactly the most memorable occasion, more of an after thought really, that V was just now recalling. Kerry is quiet for a moment staring at V. As if trying to see the 16 year old nomad from years ago that fooled around in the back of this shitty car. Then takes the cigarette back from V for another drag.

“Well, don’t I feel special.” Kerry jokes followed behind a puff of smoke floating through his lips.

V tilts his head to the side taking Kerry’s naked frame in. All the things that had happened, to each of them, before leading up to this moment of peace. “You’re very special Kerry.” V says easily.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my cyberpunk tumblr @kerryeurodynes if you want to request writing, send me ideas, or want to learn more about Valen. :)


End file.
